It all started with a mistake
by karatecullen2012
Summary: It was all a drunken mistake.  What started as a guys night out, turned into a mistake that might not be able to be fixed.  Now, Edward must fight to save his marriage.  All human, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward!**

**EPOV**

"Edward?"

That was the one sound that had haunted me forever. That one word spoken in a fluent way, has made me wonder, why? Why did I decide to ruin my perfect, set out future? I had everything I needed: a beautiful wife, a wonderful son, supporting parents, and friends. I had it all. At least, I thought.

It was all a drunken mistake, I swear on it. I had a couple beers with a couple co-workers from the hospital, when it happened. She had just strutted her way over to our table of five, with a flirty smile on her luscious lips. She had a plate attached to her hip with a round of five Corona's.

"It looked like you gentleman needed another round," the temptress purred. My co-workers all hooted and hollered, all drunk beyond belief. The temptress only had eyes for me though, and I couldn't get enough of her. He blue eyes stared deep into my green ones. She licked her bottom lip slowly, making sure I caught the gesture. She smiled seductively, before walking away, a swing in her hips. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop staring.

"Dude, she was totally looking at you!" Mike exclaimed. Everyone at the table knew I was happily married with a kid, but none of us could even remember our names right now. I nodded my head, still staring at the temptress. We all drained our Corona, still laughing and relaxing on a Friday night after a long shift at the hospital.

I knew that it would be a whole lot better if I was home with a full stomach from my wife's cooking, and I had her wrapped up in my arms. I could also be with my ten year old son, helping him with his homework or playing the X-box with him. But here I was, at a club, drunk with no saving. My wife, Isabella Cullen, knew that sometimes we guys went out on a Friday night, but we always returned home at a reasonable time. This time though, I knew I wouldn't be going home an innocent man. I had a feeling something bad would happen, and the outcomes would not be very good.

Just as Tyler and Mike were seeing who can slam back more shots, a group of woman came strutting over to our table. My temptress was in the back of the group, a smile on her face as she watched my reaction.

"Would you guys like to dance?" the head of the group asked. She was fairly cute, but not my type. She had long black hair with blue eyes. It looked like Tyler was eager to dance, because he jumped up and grabbed her and sauntered over to the dance floor. Each one of my buddies gave a smirk to me, as they all made their way to the floor with a girl attached to their arm. My temptress watched me carefully, as she slid into the booth next to me. She scooted up close to me, so that I could feel her warmth on me. I raised my arm and settled it on the top of the booth by her head. She took that's as an invitation, because she immediately slid in close and put a hand on my chest. She fiddled with the buttons on my button up, as she looked up at me with her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I hope you did not want to dance," she murmured. I shook my head, not being able to find the words to answer her. She laughed quietly.

"What is your name?" I breathed out. She looked up at me, a smile present on her luscious, red lips. Her hand slid up my chest to the top of my shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons. She raked her fingertips along the now exposed skin. She lowered her lips to the skin, placing slow, sweet kisses on my chest. The tingling feeling I got was not right. It was the wrong set of lips that were kissing me. But in my haze, I couldn't quite care.

"Tanya," she breathed. She resumed her kisses, unbuttoning a couple more buttons on my shirt. She made it to the half way mark of my shirt, opening my shirt a little wider. She placed tender kisses on the surface of my chest. A groan that was not meant to come out, resounded from my lips, as I closed my eyes. I felt Tanya smile against my chest, as she quickly moved to straddle my lap. She situated herself in my lap, making her face come eye-level with mine. Tanya stared placing sweet kisses on my face, letting her lips linger on the corner of my mouth. She purposely did not kiss me, as she quickly pulled away and started sucking on my earlobe. Another groan came from my mouth, as my hands swept up the side of her body. They came back down her body, resting on her bottom. She pushed out her bottom so that I could grip it harder. This was so wrong.

"What is your name?" Tanya asked in my ear. She lowered her lips to my throat, sucking on my Adams apple. A hiss came from my mouth, as I tried to think of my name. My eyes wandered out to the dance floor, quickly locating my buddies with their girls. They looked to be having a grand time.

"Edward," I whimpered. This temptress had me by the clutches, as she raised herself back up and her lips came back to my cheek. My breaths stared to come out in more labored pants. Her lips felt so wrong, but so right.

"Can I kiss you Edward?" Tanya whispered. A strangled noise came from my throat, as I quickly nodded my head. Tanya smirked, as she leaned down slowly. She kissed the side of my mouth, ready to move away, but I caught her mouth in a greedy passion. Her lips were soft and sweet, but nothing like the lips I had been hoping they were. Our lips moved in frenzy, consumed by greed and drunkenness. Our lips slid open, as our tongues mixed in with the passion. My hands gipped her tightly, almost to the point of pain in my fingertips.

"Edward?"

At first I thought it was Tanya, groaning against my moving mouth, but her lips stopped immediately. I knew that voice could not belong to the devil in my lap, but that voice is what I have been hearing since childhood. My eyes opened slowly, hoping I was imagining it, but only to come in contact with my wife's brown eyes. She looked so shocked, as she took in my appearance: half-open shirt, rumpled hair, lips attached to a random hooker. I detached my lips from Tanya's, ready to plead for Bella to listen, when the shock turned into sorrow. Tears started welling out of my love's eyes, as she covered her mouth after a sob escaped from her throat. She fell into the waiting arms of my younger sister, Alice. Alice watched me with fury in her eyes, and I could tell she hated me. I quickly took Tanya off my lap, and tried to button my shirt up in my drunken haze, mumbling for Bella to wait. When I looked up, Bella was being carried away by my sister. I stood up, staggering slightly, when a grip caught my left hand. I looked back down to see Tanya staring at my ring finger that held a golden band. She gaped at the ring, and then back up at my eyes. I quickly snatched my hand away from Tanya, just as she started mumbling incoherently.

"You are…. Married?" she asked. I nodded my head, a look of disgust in my eyes. She saw the disgust in my eyes, as she backed up in the booth, a frightened look on her pretty face.

"Yes, I am married, and that was my wife." With that, I quickly stumbled through my haze to the exit of the club. As I made it into the crisp air of the night, I tried to spot the small silver Audi that I had given my wife as a wedding gift. I was led to the back corner of the parking slot by a loud sob. I quickly ran to the source of the sob, trying my hardest not to fall.

"Bella," I cried out. Hushed voices came from ahead of me, as I saw two people huddled inside a car. I quickly ran to the passenger side door, and tried to open the door. The door opened, and there sat my wife in the arms of my sister, crying her heart out. I was so angry at myself.

"Go away, Edward," Alice snarled. For a barely five foot girl, she can be pretty frightening at some points. I shook my head, trying to grab Bella. Bella came out willingly, and dropped into my chest. She sobbed even harder against my chest, as she scrunched her hands up in my shirt. I could feel her tears dripping onto my shirt, as she cried for my mistake. I could feel the corners of my eyes tear up, as I buried my face into her freesia smelling hair. It was and always will be my favorite scent.

"Baby, I am so sorry," I mumbled into her hair. I hope she will forgive me, because I do not think I can live without her. Just as her tears started to slow down, I could almost feel the anger build up in her. Her balled fists started pummeling my chest, as she took her anger out on me.

"You lying, cheating bastard," she screamed. She tried to pry herself from my hands, but I would not let her. She continued hitting me, and even stomping on my foot to get away from me. It hurt, but nothing hurts as much as having her leave me.

"Bella, stop, I'm sorry. Please let me fix this," I pleaded. Bella looked up at me in all of her beauty. Her mascara had started to run down her face, and her eyes started to puff from her tears. I hated causing her such pain.

"You can't fix this, Edward," Bella mumbled. I started shaking my head, as she was saying what I never wanted to hear.

"Yes, I can and will fix this. Please, Bella, at least let me try," I pleaded again. I can't let her walk away from me. She is everything I ever wanted. We made our life perfect, and the addition of our son even boosted that pride. I would never be able to live without this girl.

"Edward, you chose what you wanted, and now you have to deal with the consequences," Bella breathed out. I started to shake my head, as she caught my face in between her two hands. This was the goodbye scene, and I never wanted to witness this. Bella force my face to stop shaking, as she looked up into my fear-stricken eyes.

"Remember that I will always love you," Bella announced. I nodded my head. I will always love you too, my Bella. I leaned down and connected our lips in one last heated kiss. She moved her lips with mine, making me never want to let her go. She was saying goodbye through a kiss.

"I will fix this, Bella," I declared against her lips. I felt a salty taste to the kiss, as I registered that both of our tears were mixed together in our last kiss.

"I will be waiting," she whispered. I leaned in and kissed her lips once more, before letting her go. She threw her arms around my neck once more, before backing up. She blew a kiss at me, before slowly climbing into the car. I watched as Alice started the car, and as they backed out of the parking lot. I waved my hand at Bella, not sure if she saw the gesture. I watched the taillights of the Audi as far as I could see them, before dropping to my knees in the parking lot. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I made such a mess out of my marriage, but I was determined to fix it.

_ It all started with a mistake. _

**Okay, another one-shot for you guys. This just came to mind late one night, and I decided to write it up. I could possibly write a couple more chapters for this story, but I need reviews! **

**Tell me what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**_

_It all started with a mistake- part two._

**EPOV**

I knew she would be angry, but I never knew that she would go to all length as what I see now. Just pulling up to our house of seven years, I see items splayed out everywhere in the area of our front lawn. I turned my Volvo into the driveway, and my headlights caught the identity of what was in my lawn. It was my clothes; All of my belongings, actually – My clothes, books, papers, and other important personal items. At first a blind rage went through me. Why would she do that? Yeah, I know I screwed up, but still!

I turned the engine off of my car, and sat there in the darkness. Eleven o'clock at night, and I would have to search for my belongings. Just my luck. I got out of the car, walking slowly over to the lawn and picking up my items. I guess I kind of deserved all of this, but I told her I was sorry. It was all a drunken mistake.

Searching for my stuff for about a half an hour, I finally gave up with a huff. This wouldn't have happened if I had used my brain. I threw the stuff I had collected into the back seat of my car, and looked up at my house. All of the lights were shut off, and not a sound came from inside. My love's car was parked in the garage, so I knew she made it home safely. I walk up to the front door, trying the handle, to find it was locked shut. As I put my key in the door, I hope silently that she didn't lock the deadbolt. Luckily, she didn't. The door opens with a soft creek, as I make my way inside. I put my keys in the bowl on the little table we have next to the door, and shut the door again.

I try to make as less noise as possible, as I walk through the house, looking for any signs of my wife. I walk up the stairs that lead to the second floor, looking at the only three bedrooms we have up here: My sons', our master bedroom, and a spare room. I walk to the first door, and opened it quietly. In the race car bed laid my son, soundly asleep. I smile as I walk in and kiss his forehead. I am not sure if Bella told him yet, but i will do everything to make sure my son will always have a father. He snuggles further into his pillow, sighing softly. I walk over to the corner of his room, and turn on the nightlight we have for him. He always complains if he wakes up and it is not on. I walk back out of his room, and shut the door a little ways. I make my way over to my bedroom, and saw the door shut. Bella never leaves the door shut, in case something happens with Masen, our son. As I try the handle, silently praying that I will be able to sleep next to my wife, only to be locked out. Great. I lay my head against the door, and closed my eyes. I could feel the traitorous tears starting to leak out. All I wanted to do was sleep next to my wife for one night, and then tomorrow we could talk about everything.

The clock turned to midnight, by the time I finally make it back downstairs. I tried to sing Bella's lullaby through the closed door, but nothing happened. I thought I heard a quiet whimper, but maybe I was imagining it. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the spare closet, and situated myself on my temporary bed. Never in the twelve years that I have been with Bella, have I had to sleep in a different bed then her. The couch felt stuffy and foreign, compared to my king size bed upstairs. I guess this is my punishment, though. My eyes closed, as sleep closed upon me, waiting to show nightmares behind my lids.

/

The smell of coffee woke me up from my all night nightmare. I was kind of glad to be woken up, but I didn't know what today had in store. Would Bella want a divorce? I opened my eyes, and looked around. Sun was shining everywhere, and it became blinding for my sensitive eyes. I blinked a couple times, and rubbed my palms over my face. I then became aware of the whispering coming from the kitchen. The very familiar sounds of Mason and Bella drifted into my ears.

"Why is daddy sleeping on the sofa?"

"Daddy came home last night late, and probably did not want to disturb us." I smiled, not sure if I should be relived of Bella's lie. I sat up, groaning in process at the pain in my back. The pain was blinding, and then I noticed that my head was also pounding. Just what I needed to have when going to work: a hangover.

"You know better than to sleep on the couch." My head snapped over to the sound of my wife, as I registered that both of them were standing there. I smiled at her softly, but she didn't smile back. It hurt a little.

"Yeah, I know," I responded with a raspy voice. Bella shook her head, and made her way back into the kitchen when the timer of the oven went off. Masen ran around the couch, and slammed into me with a big hug. I chuckled, as I tightly wrapped my arms around him. He is my life with Bella, and I can't afford to lose both of them. I needed to fix this mess, and quickly.

"Morning, dad," he smiled brightly. I gave him another squeeze and a smile, before trying to get up off the couch. My back protested, so I just flopped back down on the couch.

"Morning, buddy," I responded. Masen laughed, and quickly scurried inside the kitchen to eat his breakfast before school. I looked over onto the coffee table that we had in front of the couch, and saw a glass with two aspirins. I smiled, thanking Bella silently, as I washed down the pills, and chugged the rest of the water. After a couple minutes, I lasted through the pain, and got up from the couch, making my way into the kitchen. Masen was finishing up his breakfast, and getting his school things together. Bella was in front of the sink, washing the dishes.

I walked up behind her, and molded the front of my body into her back. We fit together like puzzle pieces. I wrapped my arms around her mid-section, and laid my head down on her shoulder. Her body instantly stiffened, but I just wanted to feel her now. I placed a series of light kisses along the length of her neck, trying to get her to calm down.

"My bus is here. Bye, mom, bye, dad," we heard Masen shout. I let go of Bella unwillingly, and walked to the front door.

"Bye, buddy," I shouted through the screen door. I was kind of glad that most of my stuff had been picked up, so that we wouldn't have people question us or anything. Masen jumped up into the bus, and sat down with his friends. The bus driver waved, and I waved back. My little boy was getting to be so old. I smiled, as I watched the bus disappear around the corner.

When I turned around, Bella was standing in the hallway with a blank mask on. I stared at my wife, feeling the love and want run though me. I stalked up to my wife, and put my hands on her hips. Bella watched my warily, until I snatched her hips to meet mine. I instantly lowered my lips to hers, and poured all my love for her into it. Bella didn't respond at first, but finally her lips moved tentatively with mine. I threaded one hand through her thick, mahogany locks, and pressed my lips even harder against hers. I moaned softly into her lips, and ran my tongue against her bottom lip. Bella froze under my lips, but I was a man with a need. I gripped her hips, and turned us so that I pushed her into the hallway wall. I grabbed her waist, and hoisted her up so that she would wrap her legs around my waist. She did that, only to take her lips off mine. I wasn't having any of that, so my lips found her neck, where I proceeded to mark.

"Edward, stop," Bella whispered. I shook my head, kissing the mark I just made, and moving my hand to the hem of her shirt.

"Why?" I whispered back. My hand crept under her shirt, and moved up her toned stomach. I moaned again, as her hands tightened in my hair.

"Edward, stop," Bella said more forcibly. She took one hand out of my hair, and pushed on my chest hard. I stumbled back a step, as she slid down back to the floor. She instantly moved so that she was not trapped between my body and the wall. I heaved for air, anger radiating through my body.

"Why, Bella. Why can't I kiss my wife?" I shouted. Bella spun around, and stared daggers at me. She looked lethal with those eyes, as she stared me down.

"Do I need to remind you, that I caught you cheating on me last night?" she yelled back. My eyes dropped to the floor, automatically finding the awkwardness. "Do I need to remind you that I caught you kissing some random whore?" Bella continued to shout. "Do I need to remind you that if I had not of caught you, that you would have gone home with that hooker?"

Bella started to get red in the face, as she kept yelling at me. My eyes stayed down cast on the floor, not having the courage to look up at her.

"I am sorry," I whispered. I looked up at my wife, instantly regretting it, because she looked even angrier now.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry, does not cut it. Just… just go to work, and we will talk about this later," Bella demanded, as she walked away. I stood in the hallway, until I heard the sound of our bedroom door being slammed shut. I really made a big mistake.

Finally looking at the time, I grabbed my keys, and walked out the front door. I didn't even bother to pick up the rest of my stuff, as I made my way out to my car. I sat in the Volvo, staring up at our bedroom window. I swear I saw the curtains shudder a couple times, and brown eyes appear. She was watching me leave.

I arrived at the hospital, not even bothering to say hello to any of the other nurse staff or other doctors. I walked quickly to my office, and grabbed my white lab coat, and put it on. I took out the little piece paper that I always had stuffed in the pocket on the left side. It was a note Bella wrote me, when I first started my job here. It read: _I love you_. I hope she still loves me after everything I put her through, because I certainly still love her. I took my repot that was laid down on my desk, and went through today's patients. Broken legs, arms, and all.

I flied through my patients for the afternoon, and when noon came around, I took my lunch break. I walked into my office alone, and sat down at my desk. I felt so alone at these times. Bella used to come and visit me during my lunch breaks since she works at home. She used to bring me bagged lunches and everything.

I was still in my Bella coma when a knock came on my door. My door opened, and Nurse Stanley walked in. Jessica Stanley had always wanted to get her hands on me since High School, but she knew I belonged to Bella. I think she only applied at the hospital here because she knew I was head doctor.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen. You have a visitor," she smiled seductively. I shuddered silently, and told her to bring her in. As soon as she said visitor, I had hoped that it was Bella who was here. But, I was very surprised when Strawberry blonde hair came in view. Tanya sauntered in, shutting the door behind her. My eyes widened, and I couldn't help them from running down her body. She had the shortest skirt on, and a shirt that defined her feminine curves. I closed my eyes, immediately thinking of Bella.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. I hope you are not busy," Tanya said. She walked around my desk, and stood in front of me. I wanted to run away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper. Tanya smiled in victory, as she climbed into my lap. I was momentarily stunned, and I couldn't do anything. Tanya smiled down at me, threading her hands in my hair. They felt so wrong compared to the hands that were just in my hair.

"I can't come visit my favorite doctor?" Tanya whispered. I shook my head like a frightened puppy. I had to make a decision and fast. But, before I could do anything, a pair of lips landed on mine, and force mine to reciprocate. Her lips were too salty and sweet compared to the honey ones of my Bella. I gasped, as she forced her tongue in my mouth, and tightened her grip in my hair. Just as I was going to push her away, my office door opened, and a loud gasp came from the entrance. My eyes opened, and immediately wanted to close, when I saw who stood in the entry.

My Bella stood there, her mouth opened in an "O" shape, and tears running down her face. In her hand was a brown bag, filled with food. I wanted to go to her and tell her this was a mistake, and to not believe it. But it was too late. Bella wiped away her tears in haste, and dropped my lunch onto the floor. She walked out of my office, too fast for my liking. Everything had to go wrong in my life, didn't it?

**Okay so there is the second installment! Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers for the positive feedback. Let me know if I should continue or not! Love every review I get! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

_**It all started with a mistake- part three**_

EPOV

"Bella, love, please open the door," I yelled. Here I was, banging on my front door, yelling for my very angry wife to open the door of my own house. She decided to lock and deadbolt the door shut, and seal the garage door shut tight. I even tried a couple windows, but it seemed like my wife knew what I would try to do.

It was probably one o'clock, and I had been knocking on the door for almost an hour now. I know that Bella is home, but she refuses to open the door. I need to tell her that what she saw was a mistake – at least not a drunken mistake, but it was a mistake. I never meant to have Tanya kiss me, and I was ready to push her off, but it felt like my head was not connected to me. It felt like I was following my body's instinct instead of my brain. Bella just happened to walk in at the wrong time.

Pounding once more on the door, and checking my watch, I noticed that Masen would be getting home soon. Bella had to let me in before that, so Masen does not come home and see his dad stranded outside the house. I wonder if he would fall for the "I forgot my keys," lie. Still trying to think of a lie, the door finally opened, and was replaced with a very furious Bella. Her eyes were blazing, as she stared at me. I wanted to shrink away, because I knew I was in deep with trouble.

Bella did not say anything, but shake her head and walk back inside, leaving the door open. I guess that was invitation for me to come into my own house. I followed Bella silently, waiting for the outburst. But, the outburst never came. Bella just stood in the kitchen, her back facing me, and it looked like she was taking in deep breaths. Lost for words, I just stood there, waiting for the outcome.

"All I wanted to do was bring my husband lunch for an apology from this morning. What do I get when I walked into his office? The whore making out with him," Bella laughed. I took that as my chance, and stepped forward. I tried to move in and hold her, but as soon as she heard my foot squeak, she turned around to face me. "Don't you even dare to try and hold me," she hissed. I backed off immediately, frightened of my own wife.

"Bella, it was not what it looked like," I whispered. Bella scoffed, and amused glance in her eyes. She shook her head, and walked around my useless body.

"Then what was it, Edward? You tell me, because what I saw was you kissing that whore from the other night," Bella stated. I nodded my head, because that was technically it. I just never wanted to kiss Tanya, and all I wanted was my wife.

"I never invited her, she came in unannounced, and just sat on my lap, I swear to you that I was going to push her off as soon as you walked in," I said. Bella shook her head, as she came to stand in front of me. She stood at arms-length, but I knew that she wouldn't approve of me to hold her. My arms twitched to wrap around her body.

"I am supposed to believe that, right?" Bella laughed. She sighed, before looking up at me. Her eyes widened, as she lifted her hand and ran her thumb across my bottom lip. At first I thought she forgave me, but when she pulled her thumb back, pink, glittery lipstick was on it. My eyes widened, because i had forgotten to wipe off the remains of Tanya's kiss.

"Bella…" I started. She shook her head, and wiped her thumb on her jeans. I reached to take her hand, but she snatched it back, not looking me in the eye. It was a disturbing thought that I might never get to see her brown eyes happy again.

"I think you should leave," Bella whispered. I immediately started shaking my head, not wanting to hear the words I had been dreading.

"No, Bella, please. At least let me try and fix this," I pleaded with a whimper. Tears started to pool in my eyes, as I looked down at her blurrily. I hated the goodbye scenes. I thought it was just stupid in the movies, but they were painful in real life.

"Please, Edward. I… I need time to think. Come by later tonight to tell your son why you won't be around for a while," Bella said. That was even worse: telling my son why daddy won't be around for a while. I won't be able to live through it.

"No, Bella. I am not going anywhere," I said sternly. I can't leave my family, they are my life, and without them, life has no meaning.

"Please leave, Edward. There is a suitcase at the door already pack with most of your stuff," Bella responded. I shook my head, the tears finally starting to leak out of my eyes. With one last desperate move, I gripped Bella's cheeks in both of my hands, and lowered my mouth down to hers in a soft manner. My lips moved softly with hers, pouring all the love for her and need to be with her. Her lips responded back, giving me my first goodbye kiss. No tongues, no petting, just soft mouths moving against each other. Her lips finally broke off the kiss first, as I tried to follow her with mine. We met in one ore single kiss, but it was a quick one.

"Goodbye, Edward," Bella said shakily. I shook my head, not wanting to go. Bella gave my chest a week shove towards the door, and I went with her movements. I kept my eyes on her as I walked backwards. When I got to the door, I grabbed the suitcase there, and looked back up at Bella. She was standing in the hallway with her hand over her mouth. I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, as I turned my body to leave. I forced myself out to my car, where I proceeded to drop to my knees on the gravel and let out a wail. I was so sick of my actions, I just wanted to go back in time and make the right decisions.

After a couple minutes of crying, I picked myself up, and climbed into my car. I looked back at the house, and was shocked to see Bella watching out our bedroom window. She blew me one last kiss, before disappearing behind the curtains. I back out of the drive way slowly, trying to think of what I will do now. I had no life now without Bella and Masen.

I drove aimlessly around the town, not sure where my head was the entire time. I felt like I was in dreamland; in fact, I wish this was all just a dream. I wanted to be back with Bella in my arms, and Masen clinging to my leg – The picture perfect family.

Somehow, I had happened to drive back to my small living area, and had parked my car down a couple houses from my house. I looked at the time, and was not surprised, when I saw the bus pull up in front of my house. Masen jumped from the last step of the bus, and waved frantically back at his friends still on the bus. He looked just like me, but he had Bella's coordination. He always tripped on the invisible things, just like his mother. I could not even count the numerous times I had to take Bella to the hospital when we were younger. Still as an adult, she is still clumsy.

Masen had on his favorite green polo shirt and dark wash jeans as he met Bella up on the sidewalk. Bella crouched down, and kissed Masen's cheek. It was such a loving moment, that it almost brought tears to my eyes. Masen shooed Bella off, and quickly ran into our house, but Bella stood there for a second. I slipped down lower in my seat, not sure if she had caught me. Bella turned around, almost like she could sense me, and looked at my car. A small smile was on her face, as she shook her head, and raced back inside to join Masen. My love for her grew more at how well she took care of our child.

I started up the engine of my Volvo, and raced out of the area, wondering what I was supposed to do for a couple hours. Thinking of the one spot that I might be welcomed for a couple days, I headed over to my sister's house.

Alice and her husband, Jasper had been married since Bella and I got married. We were all friends in High School, with Emmett and Rosalie, and we all just connected. Alice married Jasper, Rosalie married Emmett and Bella married me. I was such a lucky man back then, and I am still now, too. I headed over to Alice's place, and was not surprised to find no one home. Both my sister and her husband had demanding jobs, and they rarely were home until eight at night. Luckily, when they bought their house, they gave everyone a spare key. I walked inside, not paying attention to their house, and quickly made my way to the spare bedroom. I set my suitcase there, and headed out to the kitchen and left Alice a note as to why there was a suitcase in her house. They are probably going to want to know why I am here instead of at my own home.

It was about five o'clock, when I pulled up at my house. I wanted to spend as much time with Masen as possible, in the limited amount of time that Bella will probably give me. But, I deserved it, I deserved it all.

I knocked on the door, not sure what to say if Masen opened the door, but was granted with Bella opening the door. She did not smile or anything, but just turned away, and walked back inside. Sighing, I followed her and shut the door behind me. The house was an eerie quiet, as I stepped inside by the kitchen. I could hear the tell-tale sounds of Masen's X-box from upstairs in his room. Smiling, I made my way in the kitchen. Bella stood there, facing me, with her hands crossed over her chest.

"How long do I have?" I whispered. Bella stiffened at my question, and un-crossed her arms. She looked down at the floor, finding this part as hard as it felt for me. It was sickening to tell the father how long he gets to tell his son he won't be around for a while.

"He has a field trip tomorrow, so I am making him go to bed at eight-thirty. You are welcomed to be here until then." Bella sighed, as she walked past me and up the stairs. I could hear her open Masen's door and talk quietly to him. After a couple minutes, I heard the soft tap of another door closing, and thunderous footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around in time to see Masen run at me in a giant bear hug.

"Hey, buddy, how was your day?" I asked, ruffling his hair. He looked up excitedly, and dragged me to the living room and proceeded to tell me about his day. We ended up playing his X-box for a while, and I helped him with his long division homework, when I noticed how late it was getting to be. I had prolonged the arrival of the discussion for too long. It was getting close to the time I had to leave.

Masen ran upstairs, and got his pajamas on, and raced back downstairs. He had on his power ranger pajamas on, as he came down the stairs. He had begged us for these pajamas when he was eight, and miraculously, they still fit him.

"Masen, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked quietly. Masen nodded his head, watching the television.

"What's up, dad?" he asked, his attention still focused on the television program.

"Hey, buddy, I won't be around for a couple days. Something happened, and daddy did something bad. Mom and Dad are having a difficult time right now," I started. Masen turned his head, a curious glance on his face.

"What did you do to mom?" he asked defensively. A man of my own kind. Always keeping the ones they loved close.

"Daddy hurt mommy emotionally, and he is trying to fix it right now. We need some time by ourselves to fix that, though. I am going to be staying with Aunt Alice for a couple days, so I will not be far away if you ever need anything," I concluded. Masen nodded his head. We both turned our heads up to the stairs, as we heard Bella clear her throat.

"Masen, time for bed," she said quietly. He nodded, giving me one last hug, before racing upstairs. Bella followed, probably to tuck him in. I shuffled around the door, waiting to see if Bella would come back down.

I put my shoes back on, ready to leave when I heard her come down. She crossed her arms, as she came to stand in front of me. I looked down at her in love, as I watched her.

"I will be staying with Alice, so if you need anything, I am not far away," I explained. She nodded, opening the door for me. I stepped out into the crisp air, looking back at Bella. She shivered for a second, and I wanted to wrap my arms around her.

"Bye, Edward," she whispered. I nodded my head, turning only to be pulled back, and a soft pair of lips to be placed on mine. She kissed me softly, pulling back too quick for my taste.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know," she responded. She smiled softly at me, before stepping back in the house and shutting the door.

**Okay the next part is up! Thank you all sooooo much for all the reviews and the people who made the story one of their favorites! Check out my others stories while you're there! **

**As always, Please review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

_It all started with a mistake – part four_

**EPOV**

I shut the front door of Alice's house quietly, trying not to intrude and make myself present. I really did not want to go through Alice's wrath tonight. It has just been an emotional couple days for me, and all I wanted to do was go lie in the bed, and try to forget about it. Maybe even wake up from this horrible dream.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what the hell did you do now?" a screeching sound came from the living room. Before I could register, I was being attacked by a fury of Alice. She pounded on my chest, and pushed me around, until I was able to grab her hands and pin them to her side.

"Alice, please, not tonight. All I want to do is go to bed," I sighed. Alice looked red in the face, as she stared up at me. She probably hated me now, because I had hurt her sister and best friend. Bella had been her best friend since forever, and that bond could never be broken.

"Why did I get a call from Bella, in the middle of the day, and she seemed to be crying?" Alice huffed. I took my hands off from her side, and leaned up against the hallway wall. On the opposite wall hung a big family picture of all of us with our adjoining mate. We men had sat in a chair, and our lady's sat on our laps, as we smiled brightly for the camera. I remember that day; Bella had looked so beautiful in that royal blue gown, that I could barely keep my hands off of her. This was before Masen had been born, and Bella and I had finally decided we wanted to settle down and make a family.

"I did not know that Bella had called you," I whispered. Bella and I never keep secrets from each other. I could tell that Bella was hurt, but she could have come to me, and we could have fixed this whole mess. Now, my whole family probably knows about my drunken mistake. They probably hate me now. Bella was like a daughter to everyone. Even Bella looked up to my father and mother as her own.

"Yeah, she was crying and telling me about this Tanya girl that you met at a club. Edward… what were you thinking?" Alice asked, scolding me with her eyes. All I wanted to do was live up to my expectations, and with this whole ordeal, I dropped down a peg. I had no clue what my future holds. Would I be able to win Bella back, or will be a bum living with his parents again?

"Sorry, Alice, it was all a drunken mistake. I never meant for either of the two situations to happen, and Bella just seemed to walk in at the wrong time," I said sadly. I wanted to be able to go home and cuddle up with my family tonight, but I will be sleeping in a foreign, empty, and cold bed. Anything without Bella was cold to me.

"Well, you better fix this, Edward. I will not be losing Bella with your mistake," Alice warned. She gave me one last disapproving shake of her head, before returning back to the living room where Jasper was. With my head down, and my tail in between my legs, I walked slowly to the guest room.

I threw my suitcase down on the floor, and fell in the bed, fully clothed. I knew I would never be able to sleep tonight without my love's body next to mine. I reached into the pocket of my jeans, and pulled out my cell phone. I hit speed dial number one, and prayed that she would pick up. I kind of figured that after a couple rings that it would go to her answering machine, so I did not bother to leave a message. Instead, I opened up a blank text, and sent a love note to her.

_I know you don't want to answer my calls, but I just wanted to say that I love you and I am not giving up. I will fight to win your trust back. Sleep well, angel. _

I sighed, as I sent the text, and put the cellphone back in my pocket. I rolled over on my side, and nestled my head into the pillow. Just as I was about to drift into a dreamless slumber, my leg started buzzing. Excitedly, I grabbed my phone, and smiled at the name of the person who sent me this message.

_I know that you love me, and you know that I love you, too. I hope you can fix this, Edward, because Masen needs a dad, and I need my husband back. _

The thought alone that she still loves me was enough. At least I am still the man in her life, and all I had to do was make it up. There were no more distractions or anything; I will find a way to be back with Bella.

/IASWAM/

I woke up early the next morning, not as early as Jasper and Alice, but early enough to awake before Masen left for school. I rushed to take a quick shower, and drain a cup of coffee that Alice had left on for me, and made my way out to my Volvo. I did not have to report to work until noon today, so I wanted to spend some time with Bella, before that.

It was quarter after eight when I showed up, and the front door was wide open. When Masen heard y engine, he quickly sprinted out the doorway, backpack and everything on.

"Dad," Masen shouted. He ran at me in a big hug, as I caught him and twirled him around.

"Morning, Masen," I laughed. He was probably one of few who would be all hyped up at this time of the morning. Just as I was setting Masen down on the ground, the yellow school bus pulled up at our driveway. Masen ran to the open doors of the bus, and quickly entered it. I gave the bus driver a friendly wave, before the bus left for the school.

Smiling, I turned around to see Bella standing on the porch with her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled for a second, before it dropped into a frown. I quickly marched up to her, not sure if I could hug her yet. Bella made that decision, because she grabbed the front of my shirt, and dragged me down into a light kiss. Her lips lingered on mine for the longest time, before she pulled away, and walked back into the house. I stood on the porch, staring at the ground with a big smile on my face. I quickly followed Bella, and shut the doors behind me. I could hear some clanging coming from the kitchen, so I followed the noises to find Bella. With her back to me, I finally realized that she had her pajamas on still. She had on my favorite blue set, which she only wore when we were alone. She knew it did things to me that made me go all cavemen on her. Bella giggled when she caught me staring. I walked up to her, and pressed my front to her back. Bella immediately stiffened, so I back up quickly. I guess it was still too early for that kind of contact.

Bella turned around, smiled softly at me, like in an apologize form. She grabbed her mug of coffee, before walking into the living room, and turning on the television. I quickly followed suit, and sat down next to her, and draped my arm behind her. Bella surprised me by leaning into my side, and snuggling up next to me. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly. It was almost like old times, but I knew it would end soon.

Just as I expected, Bella lifted herself off of me, and put her mug on the coffee table.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" she asked. I smiled down at her, trying to make her feel less uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my family before I had to go to work," I announced. It was nice to be home with Bella, I just wish that nothing had happened before.

"When do you go into work?" she asked.

"Noon," I replied. Bella nodded her head. She blushed for a second, and I wondered what caused it, but I did not want to push my invitation. Bella looked down at the carpet, and then back into my eyes.

"This does not change anything," Bella stated. She just wanted to make sure that I knew I still had some trust issues to figure out. I knew that I had broken her in half with my actions, and I promised that I would do anything to fix it. I could not afford to lose her.

"I know, Bella. I just wanted to be able to sit down with you like a husband would do for his wife. I just want you to know that I will never give up on something I love, and I love you. I will regain your trust for me, and we will be a big, happy family again," I promised. A smile crossed Bella's lips, as she stared up at me. She had a twinkle in her eye, as she leaned up and kissed me softly. I knew I was pushing it, but I pushed my lips a little harder to hers, and kissed her with a raw passion.

Bella responded back just as equally, that was, until my hand skimmed her rib cage. A giggle rang out from her lips, as she quickly moved away from me. I had almost forgotten how ticklish she was. Bella quickly hopped up from the couch, and ran for the stair case. I realized that she wanted to play, so I shot up from the couch, and ran after her. I caught up to her on the stairs, as I slung her over my shoulder, and made our way to our bedroom. Bella was giggling the entire way, as I kept skimming my hand across her ribs. I entered the bedroom, finding the bed still unmade. I threw Bella on the bed, and watched her as she fell to the bed with a giggle. I climbed up on the bed, and crawled over her shaking form. I kept running my hands over her ticklish spots, and she finally gave up and became goo in my hands.

"Stop, Edward," Bella giggled. I stopped moving my hands, and stared at her. All the sudden, reality came crashing down, and I noticed our positions. Bella seemed to notice too, but before I could roll off of her, she brought my lips down to hers. Our lips moved quick and hard, as she kissed me. Momentarily surprised, I quickly caught up, and pulled her hands above her head. Bella moaned lightly, as I moved my kisses down the column of her throat, and placed small kisses there. I let her hands go, as they immediately combed through my bronze locks.

"Edward," Bella sighed. My hands slid up her stomach, taking her shirt with me. Just as I was about to pull it over her head, she rolled us over, and straddled my hips. Bella crossed her arms, and slid her shirt off, leaving her bare from the waist up. I almost died and came back, as I watched my wife. I loved her so much. Bella leaned down and kissed me once more, before rolling off of me. I knew that would happen.

"Okay, peeping tom, I think it is time for you to leave," Bella mumbled. I dug my head back into the pillow, and groaned in displeasure. Bella had yet to put her shirt back on, but had ducked under the covers, and pulled them up to her neck. I sighed, as I rolled over, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, I then sneakily went down, and placed a kiss on her heart. Bella slapped my head, and pushed me off the bed. I stumbled to catch my balance, but I stood up, looking down at Bella.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. Bella looked up at me, and smiled softly.

"Love you too, Edward. Now go try a way to get my trust back, because this bed is lonely without you here," Bella demanded.

"Yes, my lady," I saluted. Bella always said I had a crappy sense of humor, but that was one of the reasons why she fell for me.

I quickly made it to work, on a Bella high and responded to my patients with a smile. Even though I knew I had a late shift tonight, I was this much closer to getting Bella's trust back. On my break, I called up the florist and chocolate store, and bought something for my Bella. I ordered a bouquet of freesias, and a box of Bella's favorite chocolate. I even topped it all off with a teddy bear, that if you squeezed his ear, he said 'I love you.'

I had the goodies arrive around three, and a half hour after three, I got a text message from my love.

_Thank you for the gifts, they mean a lot. I love you, Edward. : ) _

I was this much closer, that I could almost touch it. Bella still loves me, and she loved the gifts. I even got a smiley face in the text message!

**Okay Part four is up! What did you guys think? Love it? And to answer some of the questions I have been getting, I can't tell you if they are going to get a divorce. Right now, they are fine and dandy, but you never know what will come up in later chapters!**

** Thank you to my entire reviewers, and to the people who have this as their favorite story! You guys are awesome! Please leave me a review! **__


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_**It all started with a Mistake- part five**_

**EPOV**

Life was okay. Not as good as it was before, but it was okay. Bella was still in the process of forgiving me for my mistakes fully, and I tried to stay as patient as I could. But, it was not easy waiting for your wife to make up her mind whether or not she wanted to keep you. I felt like I had ants in my pants every time I saw her. I just wanted to run up to her and try to kiss the forgiveness from her.

It has probably been almost a month since I had slept in my own bed with my wife next to me. I missed the warmth, but I was still in time out. I have tried doing everything in my power to get her to forgive me. I have been sending her flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals, love notes, and more. All I got back though was a simple 'thank you.' I did not know what I was doing wrong, but maybe a little more enthusiasm on her part would be nice.

Going back and forth from Alice's place and my own home to see Masen is getting to become old. Do not get me wrong, I love Masen more than my own life, but I wanted to be there to see him twenty four seven. I did not want to have late night phone calls, or emails from my son, I wanted face to face talk. Just like before. I know I should be mad at myself for bringing this whole situation down, but the weird thing was, I can't. I am royally pissed that Tanya took advantage of me in my drunken stupor, and dropped a visit unannounced, when I was still thinking with my body instead of my mind.

Tanya – the vixen waitress from hell. I have had no contact with her since she came to my office that day, and I plan never to have any other contact with her. I had no clue what she was doing now, nor did I want to know. She ruined my life, and possibly my marriage, and I hate her for that. I mean, I do not even know how old she is. She could be fresh out of college for all I know. Her I am, a twenty-five year old married adult, making out with girl, none of the less.

I still feel shivers every time I think of her, and I regret those two nights even more. I wish I could go back in time to fix those mistakes, so I could be at home right now. I wish Tanya had hit on Mike or Tyler other than me. Maybe I could have gone home to my wife that night, instead of having my wife find me drunk at a bar with her straddling my lap.

_**/IASWAM/**_

It was late Tuesday night that I got off from work. Probably nine or so. I have not had any contact with Bella or Masen for almost two days now, and it is driving me crazy. I miss them, and I feel like I keep distancing myself from them with all the extra hours I am taking at the hospital. As soon as my shift ended, I ran immediately to my car, my doctor's lab coat on still, mind set to go see Masen and Bella. The ride from the Hospital to our house was probably a half an hour and I kind of figured that I would miss seeing Masen. It was probably too late for him to be up.

My headlights made the front of our hose shine, as I pulled up into the driveway. Bella's Audi was in the driveway, so I knew they were home. Quickly slamming the door shut of my Volvo, and racing through the night to the front door. I tapped lightly on the door, not sure if anyone was even up. The curtain to the right of the door flickered for a second, and then the door locks were opened. The door slid open quietly, and a pajama clad Bella stood in the opening. Bella gave me a once over seeing how I was still in doctor mode, before looking up into my face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Bella seemed surprised that I was here, and I could not hold the smile back. Bella stepped out from in front of the door, and ushered me in from the cold night. I walked inside the house, instantly feeling at home. Bella walked back over to the couch, and picked up the remote controller for the television and turned it off.

"I have not talked to you guys in a while, and I just wanted to see you," I responded to her question. Bella nodded, not looking me in the eyes. I waited to see her brown eyes lift to look at me, but they never did. They stayed trained on the floor. Something was wrong, and I could feel it. I put my hand underneath her chin, and raised her face so that she would look at me.

"What is wrong?" I asked. Bella shook her head, removing herself from my grasp. She walked over to the couch, and perched on the edge. Something was wrong, and I did not like the feel of it. It felt like she was scared of me for some reason.

"Nothing, it is just…" Bella started, but was cut off by the shrill of the home phone. Bella immediately got a worried expression on her face, and ran over to the phone in the kitchen. Usually any late night calls can get someone worried. I followed Bella into the kitchen, and tried to hold her as she answered the phone. Bella declined my advances, and stood stiff. I huffed, and leaned back against the counter like a five year old boy not getting what he wanted. Bella repeatedly answered the phone, but there was no answer on the other line. I could hear the breaths coming from the other line, and that got me worried.

Bella hung up the phone, and looked me in the eye. I could see the fright in her brown eyes, and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms.

"That is the third phone call today with no answer," Bella whispered. She looked down at the floor, and shook her head. I became worried for her and Masen's safety. I did not want to leave them alone now.

"Bella, please let me come back home so I can protect my family," I started. Bella was shaking her head when I was pleading my case, and I knew it was a loss cause.

"It is too early, Edward. Go back to Alice's and get some sleep, you look exhausted," Bella pleaded. She did not say another word, as she went around and shut the lights off before heading up the stairs. I stood there, dumbstruck, as I took in Bella's words. It was still too early?

Giving up, I left the house, making sure I locked the door for my families safety, and walked back to my Volvo. I was not sure how I made it back to Alice's, but the next thing I knew, I was falling into a deep, and needed slumber.__

_**/IASWAM/**_

"Okay, Katy, your cast is all on, and no more messing around with it for a while, okay?" I told my patient. Katy had been coming to the hospital more frequently, saying she broke this or that. Katy was also around Twenty-five years old, so I knew the reason why she was here, and I was not stupid. I kept trying to wave my ring finger in her face, but it was no use.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," Katy tried to purr seductively. I shook my head, as she sashayed out of the room, trying to put as much swing in her hips as possible. I found it rather disgusting. Shaking my head, I followed Katy out, and gave the charts to the receptionist. Katy winked at me, as I passed her on my way to my office, but I paid no attention to her.

It was tie for my lunch break, as I entered my office. I took my lab coat off, and loosened my tie, sitting down at my desk chair. I took out my paper bag lunch, which I made, instantly wishing it was Bella's food. Sighing, I started to eat my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, when a knock came on my door. I was kind of afraid at who was behind the door, but was relieved that it was only a nurse.

"Dr. Cullen, they need you out there," The nurse said quickly. I nodded my head, and watched my door shut. I groaned, and pounded my head on my desk. All I wanted to do was eat my lunch. I quickly tightened my tie, and pulled my lab coat back on, before heading out to the problem.

It turned out that mother and son was in a deadly car accident, and they medics were not sure if they would make it. They each had internal and external bleeding. While performing surgery on them, I instantly recognized that, what if this was Bella and Masen? I would never be able to make it if this accident had them part of it. I worked hard to save their lives, and with success I did.

As soon as time let me, I raced back to my office, grabbed my cellphone, and hit speed dial number one. Bella answered on the second ring.

"Edward?" Bella answered slightly confused. It was just enough to hear her voice to calm my nerves.

"Sorry, Bella. I just wanted to call and make sure you guys are okay," I sighed.

"Yeah, we are fine. Why?" she asked. I did not know what I should tell her, because I was not sure what base we were on in fixing out relationship. I did not want to make her scared.

"There was a mother, son car accident today…" I started, but was cut off by Bella's voice finishing my sentence.

"You thought it was us."

"Yeah," I sighed. I hope nothing ever would happen to my family.

"Well, we are fine. I am about to go get Masen, so why don't you call back later, and you can talk to Masen," Bella presented. Sighing happily, I agreed.

"Okay, I will," I said.

"Alright, talk to you then," Bella said quickly. She hung up quickly, before I could say the three words that I wanted to say to her.

"I love you," I sighed into the phone. Wishing I would get an answer, but did not, I shut the phone. Bella was never one for phone conversations.

_**/IASWAM/**_

It was probably nine o'clock that night, and I was at Alice's house alone. Alice and Jasper were going out for a romantic dinner, and probably would not be home until late. Just thinking of how my sister was on a date, I could not even remember the last time that I took Bella out on a date. It was sad.

The rain was pounding down outside, as I sat in the living room, watching television aimlessly. Just as a cellphone commercial came on, I immediately remembered that I was supposed to do something. I can't believe I forgot to call my son.

"Shit," I yelled at myself, as I raced into the room I had been occupying lately. I grabbed my phone out of my work briefcase, and immediately saw that I had two missed calls. I fisted my hand in my hair, mentally cursing myself out. I flipped the phone open, seeing one missed call from Bella, and one from my mother.

Just as I was about to hit Bella's number, a clap of thunder sounded, scaring me. My phone fell from my hands, and fell under the bed.

"Great," I sighed. I got down on my hands and knees, and searched under the bed for my phone, when a knock came upon the front door. It was more of like an angry pounding noise, though. I left the phone, picking up the baseball bat that Jasper left by the front door, and opened the door slowly. I immediately sat the bat down, when I saw who was behind the door.

A soaked through Bella, with red eyes, and tear marks were running down her face. I instantly started thinking the worse since Masen was not with her, but was immediately brought out of my trance, when a sharp slap came on my left cheek. My head flew to the opposite direction, not even registering that Bella slapped me.

"You lying, cheating bastard," Bella said through gritted teeth. My mind instantly reeled to figure out what I did wrong now, but I came up blank.

"You have no clue what you did, do you?" Bella laughed harshly. My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped.

"What did I do, Bella?" I questioned. Bella shook her head, and looked up at me. Her brown eyes looked dark and empty.

"I got a call today, and I was not home. They left a message, and you would never believe who it was," Bella laughed. I had a clue, but I hope I am wrong.

"Tanya..." I whispered. Bella nodded her head, tears starting to run down her face.

"Oh, Edward, last night was wonderful, and let's do it tomorrow. I can't even walk right today because of you," Bella imitated Tanya's squeaky voice. Immediately I started shaking my head, because I have not gone anywhere near Tanya.

"Bella, you know I would not do that. She is trying to drive a stake right through our marriage. I was with you last night anyways," I added. I hope Bella will believe me, even when we left each other last night on a harsh note.

"No, Edward. I do not know what you will do anymore. You lie straight to my face, and try to get back with me to use me, when you are still seeing that whore," Bella hissed. The rain kept pounding down outside, and Bella was still getting soaked. I tried to usher her inside the house, but she was having none of that. She quickly started back tracking, and walking over to her car, leaving me standing there.

"Wait, Bella," I shouted. I needed her to believe me, I would never do that to her when I was earning her trust back. Bella quickly got in her car, and was about to speed away, when I ran out into the rain, and pounded on her car window. I kept shouting her name, but all she did was shake her head. She back out of the driveway, and started speeding down the road. I chased her car as far as I could, before collapsing to my knees. I shouted out in agony, wailing for my lost love. I watched in delusional haze, hoping that was her car slowing down next to my shaking, soaked through body in the middle of the road.

Alice and Jasper ran out of the car, and tried to help me to my feet. All the while, they were asking me questions that I could not process. They helped me into the house, and into the room I have been staying in. Alice, being my caring sister, took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers so I would not freeze in the wet clothes. She tucked me under the covers, and kissed my forehead like our mother would always do. I fell into a horrible sleep that night, thinking I really lost my Bella, now.

I must have slept in the next morning, because I woke up, and the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. I looked over at the clock and saw it was almost eleven in the morning. I was late for work. I scrambled to put some clothes on, and fix my hair, but it was useless. I was a useless mess this morning.

Not caring that I was late, I walked over to the coffee machine, and saw a note from Alice. She had called the office and had me take the rest of the week off. I was thankful of my sister, because I knew I was a mess. I picked up Alice's home phone, and called my house, hoping Bella would answer. No such luck. I slammed the phone down on the receiver, shouting for Bella. Why would Tanya do this?

With mindset, I ran out the door, and headed to the one place that I vowed never to return to. Opening the door of the club that I had occupied almost a month ago, I walked over to the bar staff.

"Is Tanya here?" I asked harshly. The young girl looked scared, but nodded her head. Just then, Tanya walked out from the door, hearing her name mentioned. Her eyes widened, when she saw me standing there.

"Eddie-poo," Tanya cooed. I snarled at her, my eyes narrowing into slits. Tanya walked to the counter across from me, and smirked at me.

"Why?" was all I asked. Tanya smirked again at me, before acting all innocent.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Eddie," Tanya feigned innocence. I growled low in my chest, staring at her. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I am talking about the false message you left at my house, that probably ruined my marriage," I growled. Tanya smiled widely, before catching my collar and pulling me up and across the counter. I knew I could probably resist her attempts, but a shaky voice caught my attention.

"I was right, Edward. I can never trust you again." I turned around, and saw Bella standing there, tears in her eyes. Gasping, I pulled roughly out of Tanya's grasp, not worrying about her saying that she broke a nail, and ran to Bella. I put my arms around her, holding her to me before she escaped again.

"Bella, I did nothing. I came here to see why she is trying to break our marriage," I whispered.

"Oh sweet, Bella. Did you know your husband is so good in bed? He is like a saint," Tanya laughed evilly from behind me. I started to shake my head, trying to tell Bella I did not do it, but Bella escaped from my grasp. She started walking backwards, clutching her purse.

"No, Edward, you are the one ruining our marriage," Bella whispered. With that, Bella walked out of the bar, and probably out of my life.

**(A/N) Tanya strikes again! Looks like Edward is really in the hole now! What did you think? Like it? Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you want next! : )**

**So I got a review that was it was too early for Edward and Bella to be back together, and I agree. I am sorry for making it so early, but I was setting up for his chapter. They went up in happiness, and now back down! **

**Would you guys like a BPOV from the beginning to now? Or should I stick with just EPOV? Leave me a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.**

**It all started with a mistake part six**

**EPOV**

Those final words out of her mouth were the last things I could handle. I couldn't take all the confusion, rejection and pain anymore. All I wanted was to fall off the edge of the planet. Maybe I could go incognito for a while before I was able to straighten up my shit. All I wanted was my old life back. I wanted my wife back and a welcomed gesture back into my house.

Bella stormed out of the bar soon after they last words that ended my insanity, and possibly out of my life for good. Thoughts of never seeing my wife or my son again ran through my mind, making me think of the worst possible outcomes. I heard Tanya's sickly sweet laughter ring out behind me, as I chased after Bella. But, I was too late. Tire squeals rang out, and skid marks were made, as Bella veered out of the parking lot as quick as she could. My knees wobbled underneath me, as I watched the tail of her car disappear from my view. I dropped to the dirt beneath me, the tears I had been trying to hold in finally spilled out from the corners. I lost her. I really lost her. I never knew this would happen in my life.

After crying on the ground for a half an hour, I final got u, and headed to my Volvo. I had nowhere to go now. Bella probably would never want to see me again, and Mason will probably hate me because of what I did to his mother. Driving slowly around our small town, I finally went past my home, seeing the lights on. So badly I wanted to stop and grovel for my forgiveness, but in Bella's eyes, it will probably make me look even weaker than I was.

As the time neared noon, I finally registered that my stomach was growling for food. The last time I probably ate was yesterday afternoon. Pulling up to the nearest fast food station, I parked my car – locking it – and walking up to the main entrance. I held the door open for a family, which just made me want to go crawl up into a ball again. I walked up into the line, sensing that the restaurant was pretty full behind me. When it was my turn, a young blonde took me to a separate cash register and took my order. She was pretty, but no beauty could compare to that of Bella's.

"I will just have a burger and a small fry with a small drink," I said in a monotone voice. The waiter – whose name was Jamie – nodded quickly, and battered her eyelashes at me.

"Anything else," she flirted, winking at me. I shook my head, and grabbed a twenty dollar bill out of my old ratted wallet. I threw the bill onto the counter, and waited for my change. The waiter took my haste as a bad sign, and nastily gave my change back, purposely dropping some of my change onto the counter. I scrambled to get out of the line, getting my drink, and waiting for my food.

Five minutes later, my number was called, so I grabbed my food, and made my way into the back where there was an empty booth. I slid into the booth, staring out the window, as I unwrapped my burger. Taking my time to chew my food, I looked out the window, seeing the birds chirping away so happily. I scowled at the birds, hating that they were happier than I was. Just as I was about to start munching away on my fries, I sensed motion at the end of my table. I looked up into the deep dark brown of a familiar face.

"Edward Cullen?" He asked. I nodded my head, not quite putting a name to the face. I nodded my head, standing up and facing this mysterious man. My six foot two inches seeming like a gnome next to his six foot seven.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" I asked.

"You seriously do not remember me?" he asked, surprise and amusement shining in his eyes. I shook my head again, hiding my face because I was starting to get embarrassed.

"Sorry, man," I said hesitantly. This man laughed loudly, the laugh becoming a little familiar.

"How does the name Jacob Black sound?" he asked. I saw the slight smirk on his face along with the tint in his eyes. Just then, it felt like a light bulb went off on the top of my head. Jacob Black. The Jacob Black. My arch nemesis in High School. The one that was always pinning at my girl. The one that got my girl drunk on our graduation night, and convinced her to kiss him while I was off visiting family. I got so pissed at him, that I was so close to punching him, but Bella convinced me otherwise, which just led us into the bed room. Bella and I were just like any other couple in High School, but when we graduated, things changed. Everything changes when you go into the real world.

"Jacob?" i asked. He nodded his head, smirking at me. I held out my hand for him to shake, but he ignored it and pulled me into one of his high school famous bear hugs. He almost squished the life out of me, but I had a feeling, that the hug was not for friendship purposes. I sat back into the booth, and motioned for him to sit across from me. I was actually excited to see how his boring life had taken him in the years we had been out of school.

"So, how have you been?" he asked me. So badly I wanted to tell him the truth, but I did not need a somewhat stranger to know about my horrible past couple weeks.

"Good, it has been good. I am a doctor at the local hospital with my dad, and I am married," I said with a hint in my voice. It seemed like he didn't even hear that I had said I was married, though.

"So how are the hot girls here, man? I just moved here, and I remembered that this was Bella Swan's hometown. I was hoping we could meet up again, and see if those old flames and ignite again," he laughed.

"Cullen. Isabella Cullen. She is my wife, Jacob," I said with a harsh tone. Jacob's expression turned from an excited one to a smirked one.

"Oh, really. Well I just talked to her online a couple days, and she said she was not seeing anyone at this point in time," Jacob smirked. My mouth must have dropped to the table, as I took in his words. Bella would not do that, would she?

"Oh, well we had a heated argument a couple days ago, and we both agreed to take a couple days for ourselves, but we are still married, Jacob, so watch where you are stepping," I growled lowly.

Jacob smiled at me, "Oh, Cullen, you snooze, you lose, my old friend," he said, before getting up and racing out of the restaurant. My head whipped around, following his movements, and out to an old, beat-up car, before he raced out of the parking lot. My brain was all clustered with all the information I had just gained, and the arrival of Jacob Black.

I finished what was left of my food, before heading out into the late evening air. The cool breeze surrounded me, making me pull my zippered hoodie around me tighter. I walked over to my Volvo, turning it on, and listening to the light purr. I loved the sound of My Volvo. I headed out into the night, turning my headlights on, and heading over to Alice and Jaspers place.

When I arrived, all the lights were out, and not a sole in sight. Alice and Jasper must have gone out for the night. I used my key to open the front door, shutting and locking it on my way in. I headed straight for the kitchen, and grabbed Jasper's stash of Alcohol. I was in desperate need for it, after everything had happened. I sat down on the living room couch, drinking beer after beer.

I pulled my laptop out, and signed onto Face Read** (A/N- it is just Face Book, just didn't want to get in trouble )**. Bella and I would always use this site when we wanted to communicate when I got the long shift at the hospital. I didn't have many friends, but it didn't really matter to me, as long as I had my Bella. I clicked onto her page, and saw she had really token our relationship down. She had currently single on, but under was still married to Edward Cullen. The rage and the mix of Alcohol did not help me, as I threw my laptop to the side and stormed out to my car. My vision was blurry, as I raced down the dark streets toward my house. I need to see her and Mason.

I pulled into the driveway shortly after leaving, in one piece, and stormed up to the front door. I barely registered that there was an extra car in the driveway, but I then realized that it was Black's. The arrival of him at my own home now just fueled me even more. I ran up to the door, and started pounding on it. The door opened a second later, and the love of my life was standing there, looking at me like I had just sprouted a second head.

"Edward, what..." Bella started to say, but was cut off when my lips were smashed to hers. She is so beautiful, and my hazy mesh of a brain just took control. I threaded my hands into her hair, and pulled it lightly, just the way she likes it. Our lips moved quickly and harshly, but I could feel some restraint behind her. Not giving up, I let one hand fall down to her ass, as I grabbed it tightly, and pushed her body align with me. She could feel how she makes me react to her. Bella gasped, finally getting the strength to push me away. I leaned forward, wanting to connect our lips again, but a swift slap to the cheek brought me to my senses.

"Edward, what the hell?" she yelled. My will finally crumpled, as my knees gave out, and I slumped on the doorstep. I buried my head into her stomach, clinging to her shirt, as my tears started to fall freely.

"Bella, My Bella. I am so sorry, so, so sorry. You will never know how much you mean to me, and that I cannot lose you or my son. I can't live without you. Please…" I mumbled into her stomach. I buried my head into her deeper, and I could just make out her whimpers, as she threaded her hand into my mess of bronze locks.

"Oh, Edward, you are drunk," Bella whispered. I shook my head, as I stood up shakily, almost losing my footsteps. I took ahold of Bella's cheeks in both my palms, caressing her softly with my calloused fingers.

"No, Bella. I am not drunk. I need you, Bella. I love you and Mason more than my own existence," I pleaded. Bella started to shake her head again, so I attached my lips with hers, but in a softer manner. My lips massaged hers, in only a way that two lovers could do.

"Bella, babe, who is at the door?" a voice rang out from inside the house. My lips froze on hers, just as hers did mine. I pulled my lips away from hers, looking at her in the eyes. I had heard that voice before today.

"No, Edward, it is not what it sounds like," Bella pleaded. She placed her hands on my chest, trying to push me outside, but all I saw was red. I pushed past a pleading Bella, marching into the house, and saw Black sitting on my sofa, drinking my drinks, watching my television. He jumped up when he saw me coming, spilling the drink all over himself, and the beige carpet.

"Black," I snarled. Before I could even realize what I was doing, my fist was thrown out in a round house, catching him in the right eye. He gasped in pain, but then he quickly recovered starting to throw his own punches. He caught me in the gut a couple times, before he got me in the left eye to where I could not see out of the eye. I was so mad. I threw myself at him, as we started to really brawl.

"Jacob, stop, please," Bella's voice rang out. Of course she would encourage him, but not her own husband. Jacob did not listen though. He pushed me off, throwing a quick kick to my groin, which made me fall tot eh ground in pain, and finished it with a punch to my face. I flew back into the wall, falling down onto the carpet. I could feel blood coming out of my mouth, and just as I was about to fall into unconsciousness, I heard her shout for him to leave before she came to tend to me. She used my shirt to stop the bleeding from the gash on my forehead, laughing silently to herself.

"My stupid idiot," I heard her mumbled quietly with a soft laugh.

**Okay, so I know it has been a long time since I have uploaded on this story, much less visited this site. With school and other demanding things, I just could not find the time… Hopefully, you guys haven't forgotten about this though! **

**So here is the next update, hopefully the next one will be up sometime this week! The next chapter will probably be the talk, and hopefully I can wrap this story up soon. Please leave me some reviews about this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**It was all a mistake part seven**

**Epov **

_I could feel the warmth radiating off of her. She was like my own personal space heater. Rolling over so that I was facing her, I snuggled into her back. From the sounds of her deep breathing, I knew she was asleep. Looking over her shoulder, I saw that the clock on the bedside table only read five o'clock. It was most definitely not time to get up yet. Mason would not be up for another couple hours. I let my head fall back down onto the pillow, as I let my eyes shut for a second, before they snapped open. My wife moved from in front of me, so now that she was cuddled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, wishing that this moment would never end. _

_ "Edward," she sighed. By the twitching she was doing, I knew she was going to wake soon. She rubbed her head into my chest, before lifting it up and staring into my eyes. Her brown eyes had sleep in them, as she stared into my green ones. I put one hand under her chin, lifting her face to mine._

_ "I love you, Bella," I whispered, before I placed my lips on hers. We rarely got any time to be ourselves anymore with all the attention needed on our five year old son. Our lips moved softly with one another, until she rolled me onto my back, and she following me, straddling my hips. I let my hand slip under her sleep shirt, as I rubbed her stomach, where she had been carrying my son. Bella moaned softly at my caresses, as she kissed me harder. _

_ "Edward… oh, Edward…"_

"Edward… Edward, wake up." My eyes opened slowly, as I took in my surroundings and the voice of love. Bella was hovering over my form, just like before, except she was not kissing me with such love and devotion, now she was just smirking at me. My eyes squinted at the light filling the bedroom – my bedroom – as my head started to pound. _Forgot about all the alcohol I had last night._ "Did you have an Interesting dream, Edward?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face. I groaned, rolling to the other side of the bed, and smashing my head into the pillow, hoping to get some more sleep. I was jolted awake with a swift slap on my ass, as Bella got up from her kneeling position on the other side of the bed.

"What happened last night?" I asked. Everything was so foggy; I barely remember coming here last night.

"Oh it was just like World War three here. You and Jake going at it, trying to claim your property," Bella laughed. My eyes narrowed at her, as I sat up, and stood up next to her. I wobbled for a second, before I caught my balance. I walked over to our adjoin bathroom, as I assessed my injuries. I had a nice gash on my forehead, and a split lip, but it looked like both of my injuries had been taken care of. I shook my head, as I walked back into our bedroom, and stood in front of Bella. Bella looked up at me, shaking her head, and looking down.

"I want to be mad at you, but I just can't," she whispered. Just then, and emotion rang through my body, and it was most definitely not love.

"You should be mad with me?" I exclaimed, "I should be royally pissed at you!" By this point, I was shouting, remembering everything she had done yesterday. Bella pointed a finger at her chest, her eyes wide with amusement.

"Please, oh cheating husband of mine, why should you be mad at me?" Bella laughed.

"You are the one who changed her relationship status to single, but still married to me. You had Jacob Black here when I came to apologize, even if I was drunk, and he was totally into you, and you did not even try to deny it." By the time I was done ranting, I was huffing away, and about ready to pull my hair out. Bella was staring at me, no longer in amusement, but in embarrassment. I walked away from her, trying to calm down.

I heard her come over to me, as I felt her arms slither around my waist, hugging me. She laid her head on my back, sniffling a little. I hated to see her cry, but this time, I think she deserved it. She betrayed me in so many ways, and I know I betrayed her too, but I had been trying to apologize in so many ways.

"I am sorry, Edward," she mumbled into my back. I closed my eyes, not wanting to do what I was going to do next, but I felt like it was necessary. I peeled her hands off from my abdomen, and backed away from her. I saw hurt flash through her eyes, as she looked down at the floor.

"I have to go. I might be back to see Mason later," I whispered. Bella looked up, and I had to immediately look down at the sign of tears falling down her apple cheeks.

"You might come to see him, but not me? Wow, Edward, I am really hurt," Bella laughed harshly. I opened my mouth, ready to spit words right back in her face, but thought it was pointless. I waved my hand at her, and raced out the bedroom. The house was empty, as I raced down the steps. Mason must be with my mom and dad. I could hear Bella racing down after me, as I neared the front door.

"Wait, Edward, please hold on," Bella yelled from behind me. I stopped my hand on the door handle, ready to leave. I kept my back to her, as heard her catch up to me. I felt her grab ahold of my other arm, and yank me around. I could have resisted her, but I couldn't. I missed her so much. I turned around, and was surprised, as when Bella's lips met mine. She kissed me with an abandon, trying to get me to forget. I let go of the door knob, and turned to face her, letting both of my hands fall to her waist. Bella ran her hands up to my hair, gripping it tightly. She lifted one of her legs, and hooked it around my hip, pressing herself tightly to myself. I grabbed her other leg, and hoisted her up my body, before slamming her into the wall by the door. Bella moaned, as she kissed me harder. Giving her a couple more harsh pecks, I finally let her go, as she slid down the front of my body. I groaned silently, as she looked up at me with her hooded eyes.

"I will be back to see you and Mason later," I whispered, kissing along her throat and behind her ear. She nodded, finally pushing on my chest. I let go of her, giving her one last kiss, before turning and walking out the door with a smile on my face.

"This doesn't mean that I forgive you," Bella yelled from inside the house. I laughed freely, looking back at her as she stood in the front entry way of the house.

"Nor do I forgive you, sweetie," I yelled back. Bella lifted her hand I flipped me off, before shutting the door with a smile. I laughed harder, as I got into my car, and raced down the driveway and toward Alice and Jaspers house.

I pulled up at the house, seeing Alice's yellow Porsche sitting in the driveway. I got out of the Volvo, shutting the door quietly, seeing as though it is still early in the morning. I opened the door, seeing Alice and Jasper all cuddled up on the sofa watching the morning news. I tried sneaking past them, but was caught, with Alice clearing her throat. I hung my head, as I walked into the living room. I took a seat opposite of them.

"Where were you last night?" Alice asked. She muted the television, giving all attention to me.

"Jeez, nowhere, mom," I laughed. Alice always hated it when I compared her to our mom, Esme.

"Seriously," Alice asked. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I got up, shuffling my feet on the carpet.

"I was at Bella's," is aid, as I walked out and to my room. I listened for a couple seconds to see if she would reply, but all I heard was the television being un-muted. I walked into my room, grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, before walking to my bathroom. I needed a shower, because I could smell myself, and I did not smell good.

After a quick shower, I went into the kitchen, and grabbed some breakfast, killing my hunger. Thankfully, I was still on vacation from the hospital, because I enjoy having a couple days off. But, I do start up next week. Maybe I can fix everything with Bella before then.

Feeling like messing with Bella, I grabbed my laptop, and logged onto Face Book. I updated my profile to 'in a loving relationship with Isabella Cullen.' Not even five minutes later, my computer chimed with a message. I smiled; as I clicked open the page.

**Isabella Cullen: Ha-ha, dear husband of mine. **

**Edward Cullen: I love you, baby.**

**Isabella Cullen: I know **

**Edward Cullen: You know you want to say it back…**

**Edward Cullen: If you don't say it back, I will only come and visit Mason later.**

**Isabella Cullen: … I love you…**

**Edward Cullen: That's better… I will see you in a little bit**

**Isabella Cullen: Okay.**

I set my computer back down, smiling widely. Just as I was about to log off, my computer chimed again.

**Isabella Cullen has changed her profile to in a loving relationship with Edward Cullen.**

It seemed as things were beginning to get a little better. Bella and I have been through so much, that we are inseparable. I shut my laptop down, grabbing my coat, and rushing out the door. I was going to surprise Bella and take her out to lunch, and maybe we can go get Mason together.

"Going to Bella's," I shouted on my way out. I heard Alice speak, but I did not catch her words. I excitedly jumped into my car, and raced back down to Bella's. I pulled into the driveway, leaving the car running, and ran up the doorstep. I let myself in, not even realizing that I had done it. No one was in the front room, so I raced up the stairs, and let myself into our closed bedroom door. A resounding shriek surprised me, as I found Bella in the bedroom, trying to get dressed. I turned my back, trying to give her a little privacy.

"Edward, I am going to kill you," Bella growled. I laughed softly, before turning around after Bella said it was okay.

"Sorry, love," I laughed at her red face. I loved it when she blushed. Her usual pale skin would turn a bright red color, and it was too contagious not to laugh. Bella shook her head at me, and walked over to me. I reached over to give her a hug, but she pushed me away with one hand on my chest.

"Nuh, uh lover boy. You have not gotten my forgiveness yet," Bella laughed, as she walked down the stairs. I followed behind her, taking the steps slowly. My eyes strayed, as they washed down the back of Bella's body.

"I know my ass looks good in these jeans, so you can take your eyes off it," Bella exclaimed. I looked up into her amused eyes, not even knowing how I was caught. I looked down at the carpet, mumbling an apology.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch, and then we can go get Mason together?" I asked. Bella looked up from where she was doing dishes in the kitchen. She looked up at me, her eyes showing some wariness.

"Before you say no, I just want you to know that it does not have to be a date, it can be two friends having lunch, before they go to pick up their son," I proposed. Bella smiled, before nodding her head.

"Yes, I will go to lunch with you, friend, and then we will go and pick our son up from your parents house," Bella smiled.

"I hate that word," I mumble quietly to myself, hoping Bella did not hear. Bella laughed to herself, walking past me and grabbing her jacket off the coat hangers. She put it on, and opened the front door.

"Coming, lover boy? You are driving," Bella said, as she walked out. Smiling, I followed her like the puppy I am.

**Okay, as promised, I got another chapter up! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews! Hoping to get a couple more chapters posted this week, so keep checking!**

**Leave me a review, please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all the Twilight characters!**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait hope you guys enjoy the last installment of ISWAM!**

**It All Started With a Mistake Part Eight**

**EPOV**

***IASWAM***

The drive to the diner was tense to say the least. Bella didn't say a word to me, except snort when I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She knew I loved when she made those noises, but when she realized that, she immediately stopped. Deep down, I knew she still loves me, and I know for sure that I deeply love her. She is everything to me, and I have made too many mistakes in the past that need to be fixed.

I pulled up to the local diner, finding a parking spot quickly. As I shut the engine off, she reached for her door handle.

"Wait," I murmured. Bella gave me a curious look, before figuring out that this was part of my plan to be a gentleman again. I got out of the car, and ran to her side of the door. Bella hopped out quickly, leaned up and kissed my cheek softly, before walking ahead towards the door. I stood at her door, looking at her retreating form in mesmerizing. She has so many moods. She can be a loving wife at one point, and can also be a raging one as well. I have experienced both sides of her. Shaking my head, I followed after her. I felt like a freaking teenager again – taking my date out on a first date. I felt my nerves going nuts.

I opened the door to the diner, and went to the podium where Bella was waiting; arms crossed, and foot tapping. She gave me a stern look, before following the waiter to our table in the corner. The waiter left s with two menus' and made sure that I saw her checking me out, before swinging her hips on the way back. Scoffing, I shook my head. Women. Bella was laughing silently next to me. Somehow, I thought she would be jealous, but I had no clue how she found that funny. I sighed, pulling her chair out for her. She thanked me silently, sitting down, and moving the chair closer to the table.

"Hi, my name is Lisa, and I will be your server tonight," a fake blonde came up to our table, "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" I looked over at Bella, and saw her smirking at me.

"I will just have a diet coke, please," She told the waiter. Scribbling on the little pad of paper was done before Lisa turned her body toward mine. Bella had to duck her head down, when Lisa decided to put her blood red finger nails on my shoulder. I cleared my throat, trying to give the waiter a hint that I was married. She was just a dumb blonde, though.

"Pepsi, please," I choked out. Lisa nodded, writing my order down, before asking us if we needed _anything_ else. I did pick up that she was motioning toward me more than Bella. I shook my head, dismissing her to get our drinks. Bella's lips were trembling, as she watched me struggle to keep my calm.

"That was the best," she finally said out loud. I gave her a pointed glare, before raising my menu, so that I didn't have to see her eyes that had humor written in them. I heard Bella laugh at me, before she grew quiet. I looked over the menu, peeking to see her searching the menu for something she wanted. I already knew what I wanted, but I was just acting like a little boy. I know, I was acting stupid, but I couldn't help it.

"Here you go, here are your drinks." I must have been so out of tune, because as soon as I heard her voice, I jumped in my seat, my hand flew up, and knocked a drink out of her hand. With my luck going super well today, the drink spilled all over the front of my dress shirt. Gasping, but also apologizing for my clumsiness, I picked up the napkins, and started dabbing my shirt.

"Oh, you poor thing, here, let me help," Lisa cooed. She took the napkins in my hands, and started dabbing my chest. She was leaning over my stock still form, trying to give me an ample view down her shirt. Not that I was looking at that, but that I was watching my wife's face go from humor, to anger, to pure green of jealousy. She shot out of her seat, and walked over to where Lisa was leaning over me.

"Okay, I think you are done fondling with my husband," Bella whispered menacingly in her ear. Lisa shot up, her napkins falling into my lap, as she stared at my left hand, which had been on full view during our entire encounter.

"I am sorry, I will just get your food now," She stumbled over her words. Bella gritted out our orders, getting my order spot on. It made my heart jumping knowing that Bella still knew what I liked. Bella leaned over, and grabbed a new handful of napkins from the little dispenser, before dabbing my shirt dry.

"Sorry," I whispered. Bella shook her head, before looking me in the eyes. She leaned over, and kissed my forehead, lingering slightly.

"Go clean up, while I stare daggers at our waiter," she smiled. A smile lit my face, as I grabbed her face, and laid a couple kisses on her face. She squealed silently, before pushing me off.

"Have I said that I love you, today?" I whispered at her. She shook her head, true smile lighting up her features.

"Well, I do," I murmured. I gave her a wink, before getting up, and walking over to the men's bathroom. I tried my best to dry my shirt off, all while getting weird looks at the other men in the bathroom. But, I couldn't give a damn. I was happy, and no one could wipe the smile off of my face.

Lunch went by quickly, Bella and I laughed at what had just gone down, all while enjoying our little "date." When we got the check, I noticed that Lisa had swopped out table out with an older looking woman. She was very nice, so Bella decided to leave a generous tip just for her. I paid the check, as I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye. She looked so frustrated, as she tried to struggle into her jacket, since it started to rain. No surprise for Forks. I thanked the cashier, before making my way towards Bella. She was eyeing the outside in horror. I smiled, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I will pull the car up, hold on a second," I murmured in her ear. She smiled at me, before I dashed out into the torrential rain. I jumped into the car, turned the heat up, and drove up towards the entrance. I pushed the passenger side door open, as Bella dashed out, her hood over her mahogany hair. I smiled, as she shook her head like a dog.

"Where to next, ma' lady," I questioned. Bella shook her head, laughing, as she looked down at the clock.

"Time to pick up our son," she said. I love how she said "our." It made my heart jump in my chest. I made my way through the quiet streets toward my parents' house. When we arrived, I jumped out of the car, excited to see my son. I didn't chat with my parents for long, because I knew Bella wanted to go home, and I wanted to spend much needed time with my family.

"Masen," My mom yelled up the stairs, "Your dad is here." I could hear little footsteps scattering around on the second floor, probably gathering his stuff. He came running down the stairs, book bag in tow. He threw himself at me, clutching on to me.

"Hey, buddy," I whispered in his ear. He clutched onto me harder, and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"Dad," was all he breathed out. Smiling, I grabbed his bag, slung it over my shoulder, said good byes to my parents, before racing through the rain back to the car. Masen climbed into the back seat, leaning over and giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. It felt like a real family moment.

I raced back through the streets, the sun going down on the horizon. When I arrived at the house, Bella and Masen ran towards the house, laughing the entire way. My smile faded, when I came back to the present. Was this it? Was I just supposed to go back to Alice's? I looked down at my lap, struggling to keep my tears at bay. Just as I was about to put my Volvo into reverse, the passenger side door opened suddenly, and Bella flew in. She looked like a drenched dog, but I didn't care. She was still the most beautiful creature alive to me. I turned the over light on, so that I was able to see her face. When I tuned to her, I wasn't ready for when Bella flung herself at me.

When her lips connected with mine, it was like heaven. So soft, and warm. I missed them so much. My eyes closed, as I moved my lips with hers softly. I hummed against her lips, tilting my head to the side, and opening my mouth. Bella caressed my tongue with hers, moaning lightly. My hands moved from clenching my thighs, to grabbing her waist. My mouth started to move more demandingly on hers, but Bella kept up with me. I leaned over the console, pushing Bella back into her seat. She reclined the seat, leaning almost horizontally. Bella's hand, currently in my hair, gripped it hard, and gave a harsh tug. I moaned into her mouth, kissing her harder than ever. I couldn't get enough of her.

One of her hands dropped from my hair, and ran down my back. She grabbed the back of my shirt, tugging it, willing me to jump over the console, and kiss her like she wanted it. Just as I was about to slide my huge body over in the small area, my left elbow moved back, gripping her lower waist, trying to help myself over into her small area, all the while our lips were still connected. My elbow jerked back, and we were shocked by the horn blaring. My lips slid off of hers, laughing. I had managed to get my top half of my body over to hovering over her, but my legs were still in my side of the car.

My body slumped, so that she was supporting half of my body. My face was nestled next to her, as we gasped for breath, laughing at our foolishness. It felt like such a childish move. It reminded me of our childhood days, our fifth date, and we were on the side of the road, in my car in front of her house, making out, not paying attention, when Charlie had wrapped his gun on my driver side window. I was so embarrassed, that I didn't show my face at the swan residence until Bella dragged me over.

"Wow," she breathed out. I shifted, so that I was halfway hovering over her body. I smiled, leaning down, and capturing her lips one more time. They were like my addiction. When we pulled back, I looked at her blushing face.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow," I whispered. I straightened myself out, so that my whole body was on my side. I tried not to act disappointed, but I could feel my façade dropping. Bella grabbed both sides of my face. Looking deep into my soul.

"Masen wants his daddy to stay the night, and I would love for my husband to be back in the right bed for the night," Bella whispered. My eyes widened, as I took in what she said.

"Really," I asked. Bella's face lit up, as she nodded her head. We laughed together, as we both stumbled from the car. We didn't care that we were getting soaked by the rain, the only thing that mattered, was that she still loves me. We swung our entwined hands between us, as we made our way into the house. Masen was waiting at the front of the door, as he launched his way into both of our arms. I hugged him and Bella liked my life depended on it, because it did. I went through almost losing them once, and I would never wish to make that same mistake again. I was meant to be in this family. I was not one to sleep his way around. I had a family that I created, and I was working on getting a better job where I could be near my family, didn't have long hours, but it still managed to bring the money in.

Bella and I put Masen to sleep together, as I watched from the door entry of his room. He was growing out of his racecar bed. I will have to buy him a new one soon. I will also lavish my Bella with anything she wanted from now on.

I felt two hands wrap around my waist, and a warm head snuggle into the center of my back.

"Coming to bed?" Bella whispered into my back. My hands clung to hers that were fisting the front of my shirt. I smiled, looking down at out entwined fingers. I nodded my head. I turned around in her embrace, putting my hands on each side of her cheeks. I looked down into her pool of chocolate eyes, smiling at her. I leaned down, and kissed her soundly. Our mouths moved sloppily together, as I slid my hands down her body to her lower back. I started to walk forward, as she walked backwards. I pushed her body into the wall opposite of Masen's closed door, and kissed her passionately. Bella returned the love, kissing me back. I kissed down her neck, sucking lightly where her neck met her collarbone. I swirled my tongue, eliciting a moan from her.

"Edward, bedroom," she whispered. I nodded, picking her up and letting her wrap her legs around my hips. We needed this. We needed to show each other our love for each other still existed. I walked down the hallway, coming to our room. I let Bella down from my hold, still kissing her. I reached behind me, and grabbed a fist full of my shirt, and tugged it over my head. I disconnected our lips, pulling the shirt off of me, and throwing it somewhere. Bella giggled, opening our bedroom door, and skipping in, not before giving me a sensual smile, and a finger curl. I smiled, looking behind me, and shutting off the hallway light, before walking into the room, shutting and locking the door.

I knew I was lucky, but this was meant to be. I made a mistake, and I did everything in my power to fix it. Through thick and thin, I made sure Bella knew that I loved her. I did learn an important message through this complicated journey, though. I learned that I should have thought it through, before I made that stupid mistake that almost ruined my life. But, I am happy now, and I will do everything in my power, until we die to prove that I love her and Masen more than life itself.

**A/N: Well that is the end of IASWAM! I hope you guys are happy with the outcome, and that you enjoyed the journey. I might make a couple extra's to see where these two will end up in the future! Please leave me a review! Tell me if you would like the Extra's! **


End file.
